Actuation systems for variable geometry turbomachinery components, such as compressors in gas turbine engines, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.